The Gray Werewolf
by Aubrie1234
Summary: The Wolves have been missing for almost 100 years, but now it seems that they've returned! Have they, and where's Lin Chung? And, what do Jumpy and Golden Eye Husky have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

The Gray Werewolf

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, my first Hero 108 story, set after the events of Season 2 (I haven't watched all of it yet); I also have some OCs. AND DON'T YOU DARE FLAME ME! Ahem, starting the story now...**

* * *

"_Where_ is Lin Chung? He's late!" Mr. No Hands said angrily.

"Bamboo...Forest?" Jumpy suggested. They, along with Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia, were trying to have a First Squad meeting, but Lin Chung was missing. Not to mention it was almost sunset.

"He didn't say anything about staying out this long. Maybe we should look for him." Sonia said.

"I bet he's fine. Searching for more shoots, maybe, but I bet he's fine." Mighty Ray said.

"We'll wait another hour, but if he doesn't come back, we're searching for him." Mr. No Hands said. Yaksha had the strange feeling that something bad was about to happen, though. As the others talked, he hopped off Sonia's head to look for Lin Chung.

* * *

In the bamboo forest, Lin Chung was meditating. The bamboo shoots, his ammo, weren't growing as fast as they usually did lately. And, recently, he had found traces of the shoots being stolen by something. So now, he was doing two things; one was where he was waiting for his ammo to grow. The second, more important thing, was that he was waiting for whoever was stealing the bamboo. Nothing had happened all day, but he was patient.

Suddenly, there was some rustling over to his right. He opened his eyes and looked around, scanning the foliage. Unfortunately, it was late and the sun was going down, not giving him much visibility. He swung off his staff and onto the ground, bringing the weapon to the front. He wasn't about to be caught off guard so easily, falling darkness or not. Then, the rustling increased in a spot over to his left. He swung the staff around to face it and aimed. Out came... Yaksha, a relieved look in his eyes. Lin Chung lowered his staff.

"What are you doing here, Yaksha?" he asked. Yaksha chittered absently, turning to go away, when he froze. He saw something behind Lin Chung with glowing yellow eyes and he was scared. Maybe his feeling was right after all. Lin Chung followed Yaksha's gaze, but by then didn't see anything because the thing had hid. He turned back to Yaksha and the thing appeared again. Yaksha panicked, pointing behind the warrior. Lin Chung turned, the thing disappeared. He turned back to Yaksha, and the thing appeared again and Yaksha panicked again. This went in a cycle until Lin Chung grew tired off it.

"Yaksha-" he started, but then the thing jumped on top of him. Unfortunately, it knocked him down so hard that he was knocked out. Yaksha let out a squeak in surprise and fear. The thing was a dark brown wolf, at least twice normal size, with human-like paws and a scar stretching from above its right eye to the left edge of its snout. It glared and growled at Yaksha, who turned and ran, going to find Sonia and the others. It looked down at the unconscious warrior and sniffed him. It seemed to grin evilly and tore Lin Chung's bare left arm viciously. The warrior flinched and moaned, still unconscious. It let go before running away, still with an evil grin.

* * *

Yaksha bursting into the meeting room, chattering frightenedly, made them surprised and worried.

"Yaksha?" Sonia asked, worried, as the little creature ran up and grabbed her hand, pulling her and chittering all the while. Jumpy managed to make out a few words.

"Lin Chung...attacked?" he translated, making them all even more worried for their alone warrior friend. The pink, hat-like creature nodded feverishly, pulling harder on Sonia's hand. They followed him out to the Bamboo forest, where he led them to the still unconscious warrior.

* * *

Lin Chung slowly woke up and groaned in slight pain before looking around. It was morning and he was in his bed in Big Green (His bamboo staff was leaning against the wall, beside the door) with a bandage was wrapped over his throbbing left arm. When he moved it, it didn't hurt any worse, but it didn't lessen the pain. He used his right arm to sit up. Yaksha had probably gone to tell the others what had happened after he was knocked out, but he wished he knew what had attacked him. He owed his life to the little creature, that much he knew for certain. There was no telling what would have happened if he didn't. After a while, the throbbing lulled a bit and the man could up. He grabbed his staff with his right hand and walked out, looking for his friends and wondering if they could give him answers.

He quickly found them in the meeting room, where Yaksha and Jumpy were the first to greet him. Jumpy hugged him while Yaksha wrapped his arms around Lin Chung's neck, squeaking happily.

"You're awake!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Of course he is!" Mighty Ray said and the pale girl hit him over the head with her tongue.

"Be nice!"

"Yaksha told us everything he saw. I don't blame you for what happened, Lin Chung, but be more careful next time. It could have been HighRoller!" Mr. No Hands said. Lin Chung nodded as Yaksha and Jumpy pulled away, the pink one going back to sit on Sonia's head. The Rabbit King, though, seemed troubled. Lin Chung noticed the look on his friend's face, but didn't say anything about it.

* * *

As the day progressed, everyone in Big Green had learned what had happened. They gave him sad looks, since he couldn't fight until his arm was healed, Kowloon the most. Though he had always wanted to fight in First Squad, it didn't feel right to him to fight in Lin Chung's place while the warrior was injured.

As he watched his friends exercise with the Lion King, Lin Chung felt a bit sad. Earlier, he had tried to bend his arm, but it hurt too much. And Woo the Wise had said he didn't know when Lin Chung would be able to take it off. He was also worried about the look on Jumpy's face he had seen earlier. It worried him greatly, since he wasn't used to seeing that look on his friend's face except in fighting situations. And once the training session, Lin Chung met up with Jumpy.

"Arm...better?" asked the Rabbit King.

"No, same as earlier." he replied, "And, Jumpy, that look you had earlier... You seemed troubled. Could you tell me about it?" Immediately a dark look crossed the rabbit's face and he shook his head, hopping away without another word. At that moment, Golden Eye Husky walked up. He and Jumpy usually trained together, since they were two of the animals who fought on the front lines. He was also a good friend to Jumpy, though it didn't seem like it to many others.

"As much as this sounds like eavesdropping, I heard what you were talking about. I'm not sure why, but I think the wolf-like creature brought up something from his past. I'm pretty worried, too, so don't count yourself as the only one." he said before padding away himself. Lin Chung blinked, then smiled.

_Husky doesn't always have a tough outer shell, it seems. I should try and paint his soft side as a special painting only to him sometime. _He then looked down at his injured arm with a grimace, _As soon as my arm heals, that is._

* * *

Husky, however, was having his own problems. He had been away from Liger Castle for a long time, and he was worried. Not for his warriors and humans (they could take care of themselves very well, considering), but for his grandfather. Ligen (his grandfather) was the oldest animal still alive, rivaling the age of Deer King's grandfather (who was only two years younger), but he was special to Husky. The elder was a Liger King who had gained the respect of his subjects at an early age and hadn't believed any one of HighRoller's lies. Husky trusted him more than anyone else, but hadn't gone to him before he made the decision to join HighRoller (when he talked it over afterwords and Ligen told him not to believe HighRoller, he was afraid of what HighRoller would do to Ligen if he found out). The ring the Liger King always carried around was also a family heirloom, started by his grandfather. It was originally Ligen's ring, but he passed it down when he got too old and now it was Husky's. The ex-king had also taught Husky many things and told him stories of his adventures before, while, and after he was Liger King.

The Liger King had told ApeTrully that he was going to stay at Liger Castle for a week to check on things before he came back, which was fine with the commander. It was also fine with his teammates, but he knew they would miss him. He knew he would also miss them, but his main worry was his grandfather. So, after he finished training, he set out to Liger Castle.

* * *

It was that night when things started to become weird. Lin Chung was lying on top of his bed, still fully-clothed, unable to get to sleep. He thought of the events that led him to this moment. He was meditating when the giant wolf-like thing attacked, and now has to stay out of action for weeks, maybe even a month or more. This made him just as depressed as the day he and the rest of First Squad had to fight Penguin King while they still had the rainy day-depression (which is very depressed, if you didn't know). He sighed, then ran his right hand gently along his bandaged left arm.

"If only I could heal faster..." he muttered quietly. But then he noticed something strange: his fingernails were sharper, even more-so than Alpha Girl's. He frowned.

_Something isn't right. _he thought before he was suddenly wracked with pain.

* * *

Jumpy couldn't sleep, either, but he was quietly moving through the halls of Big Green. When he couldn't sleep, it was usually because of worry or too much energy. Hops around Big Green usually helped him get tired and sleepy. But, this time, he couldn't hop off his worry. Yaksha telling of the wolf-like creature reminded him of a story he had heard from his father a long time ago. It was only one story out of the many stories that told of the only missing kingdom in the Hidden Kingdom: the Wolves. The Rabbits and the Wolves had a blood feud between them and, after a certain battle between the two kingdoms, the Wolves left and had disappeared completely except for the stories told of them.

The mention of the creature sparked the stories and worry in Jumpy's mind, so now he couldn't sleep. Trying to hop off the worry wasn't working, either, as mention before. When he entered the meeting room, however, he heard something. The sound of claws hitting the wooden floor, coming his way. He hid back on the other side of the door and waited, ears perked for more sound. The door on the other side of the room creaked as it opened, and soon the sound of claws was in the meeting room. Jumpy readied his rope and peeked into it.

A wolf-like creature was inside, but (since it was dark) the Rabbit King couldn't tell anything else about it. However, he got ready to attack (just in case).

* * *

Lin Chung was _not _in the best mood right now, especially with what had happened, and was trying to find his way out of Big Green without causing too much noise. For one thing, his eyesight had pretty much turned into permanent Panther Vision (but only in his left eye. For some reason, his right eye went dark and he couldn't see with it), which was annoying, but he could control it to some extent. For another thing, he had just turned into a giant wolf-like creature similar to the one Yaksha had described. His clothes hadn't ripped, but he had gotten a bit bigger and was now covered in gray fur (the same color as his hair, and some of it was hanging over his right eye. He wondered if that was the main reason he couldn't see, but he doubted it. He should have been able to see some of his fur, right?). His shoes _had_ been ripped to shreds, however.

This sudden transformation had confused, angered, and frightened him, making him forget to grab his staff and leave his helmet, and was making his sense of direction worse, for now he had entered the meeting room without meaning to. He growled slightly and turned to leave and try to find a way out, when something suddenly wrapped around his neck. He gasped and strained against it, bringing a hand (or was it paw?) up to keep it from choking him. He turned to see the Rabbit King at the doorway behind him, expertly holding the rope back with all his strength. Lin Chung's eyes widened.

_Jumpy?! _he thought in surprise.

"You...not go anywhere!" the rabbit said quietly. Even he didn't want to wake up the others, and each was doing a not-so-good job of it. The human-turned-wolf growled under his breath and pulled harder, making the rope make straining sounds but also beginning to choke himself. Jumpy struggled to pull the rope back when it snapped under the pressure. The rabbit was sent back through the door behind him and Lin Chung stumbled forward, out the door and straight ahead, somehow finding the way out of Big Green. This snap also woke up some other people, such as Sonia and Yaksha, but had relieved him of being choked.

* * *

He didn't have time to go and check on Jumpy. Obviously the Rabbit King didn't recognize him, even in the gloom of the room. If Jumpy didn't recognize him, it was highly doubtful the rest of Big Green would, even ApeTrully. Lin Chung growled lowly, but walked away from the turtle-like building, not even bothering to tear off the rope still dangling from his neck, now that it wasn't choking him anymore. He had to find out what was going on, even if it meant to go by himself, as he had no other choice. In a bush nearby, the Zebra Brothers were watching.

"A wolf? I thought they were only legends!" Sparky White said.

"I did too! Let's go tell Master HighRoller!" Sparky Black said. Sparky White nodded, then they rolled away. Lin Chung heard this and snapped his head towards the sound, catching the two rolling away.

_Zebras... With them around, it never means anything good. _he thought, jumping onto all-fours and running after them.

* * *

"Are you sure it was a _giant_ wolf, like the one Yaksha saw?" Sonia asked the rabbit after she, Yaksha, Mighty Ray, and ApeTrully had found him and he had explained what had happened. The Rabbit King nodded.

"This is most troubling news. Maybe we should have a lookout for these wolves, though I wish we could find them and ask them what is going on." ApeTrully said.

"What do you mean?" Mighty Ray asked.

"The Wolves are legends. They disappeared many years ago and haven't been seen since. These two encounters are the first times in a century wolves have been seen." he explained. Jumpy crossed his arms.

"Wolves...not good!" he said irritably before jumping away.

"What's wrong with him?" Mighty Ray asked again, watching the rabbit leave.

"The Wolves and Rabbits are enemies and have been for a long time, even after the Wolves disappeared. My only guess is that Jumpy harbors those same feelings and isn't about to displace them anytime soon." ApeTrully said, also watching.

* * *

Husky was sleeping in Liger Castle after traveling for so long. Everything was fine, just fine, but he wanted to make sure. That's why he was staying for a week. He didn't expect a message from Big Green to come at that moment in the middle of the night, however. He read the message from the turtle and was surprised. He called over two of his guards.

"Tell the rest of the guards to keep a lookout for wolf-like creatures. Big Green just had a sighting of one inside its walls." he said. The two nodded, then ran away to inform the others. Husky wrote a letter of his acknowledgement and messages to returning tomorrow before giving it to the turtle, who rolled back to Big Green with it.

_This isn't good. More sightings of these wolves could lead HighRoller to try and recruit them, if the Zebras haven't already told him or if he hasn't already. _the Liger King thought. Walking out of his room, he headed towards Ligen's for reassurance.

* * *

He knocked on the door of his grandfather's room, hoping the elder liger would let him in.

"Come in." Surprisingly, he sounded to already be up.

_At this time of night? _Husky thought, but shook his head and entered. The room was colored silver, along with most things in it. There was a bed, a rug, and one entire wall was a giant bookshelf covered in books and scrolls. Ligen was sitting on the rug, reading a book, and looked up when Husky came in. He looked like his grandson, right down to the yellow eyes, but he had spots of gray in his mane and the fur on the end of his tail was gray.

"Husky! What are you going up this late?" he asked, closing and putting down his book.

"I should be asking you the same thing." the present Liger King said.

"Guilty as charged, but I have a reason. I suppose you do, too?" he asked as the younger liger sat down in front of him.

"Yes, and I thought you might help me. But first..." he sternly glared at his grandfather.

"I only stay up like this sometimes, such as when I can't sleep. What's your reason?" Husky sighed.

"Wolves have been showing up around Big Green and, yesterday, they attacked one of my friends." This surprised Ligen.

"Are you sure it was normal wolves instead of the Roto-Wolves or the Dogs?" he asked. Husky shook his head.

"Yaksha, another friend of mine, saw what happened. He knows it wasn't the Roto-Wolves or the Dogs."

"This isn't good news." he said, "Husky, do you remember the stories I told you of when the Wolves were still around?" Husky scratched his head.

"A little... It's been a while."

"Let me tell you the stories again." Ligen the began his tale, "When I was young, about five or six, I don't quite remember, I saved a book that belonged to the Wolves and they thanked me by making me their friend for life. We were good friends, until, when I was about nine, they took everything they had, even their castle, with them and they disappeared. They had the largest library out of all the kingdoms and taught me how to read. They also knew one of the oldest languages." This interested Husky.

"What was it?"

"It was called Shòu jiǎo **(used Google Translate)**, Chinese for Beast Foot. It was a combination of human and animal language, and they still knew it. They also taught it to me, and now I think I may be the only one left who knows the language." the elder continued.

"Wow." Husky was impressed, eyes wide, "And, because of your history with the Wolves, you don't think that they were the ones who attacked Big Green?" Ligen shook his head.

"I'm certain. The Wolves are peaceful animals and don't attack unless it's necessary, like the Monkeys." The younger nodded.

"Thank you for telling me all this again, grandpa." Husky hugged the older liger, "I love you." Ligen hugged back happily.

"I love you too, Husky." They then separated, "Now, get to bed." The Liger King nodded, then disappeared from the room.

* * *

_**My first Hero 108 story! I'm in the mood for the show right now, so I might make more chapters soon.**_

_**EDIT: Changes have been made to this chapter, so I hope you like it! Not much has changed, though, but you'll have to look to find the changes.**_


	2. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

**I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

**This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

**Here are the rules:**

**1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

**2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

**3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

**4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

**Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
